


【超蝙/白灰】从始至终（哨向AU）

by Keith_IL



Category: DCU (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-22
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:54:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24855664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keith_IL/pseuds/Keith_IL
Summary: 卡尔·艾尔是地球上最强大的哨兵，但事实上，氪星人本不会有哨向分化。
Relationships: Lord Batman/Wonder Woman, Lord Superman/Lord Batman, Superman/Batman
Kudos: 9





	【超蝙/白灰】从始至终（哨向AU）

**Author's Note:**

> #哨向AU，有二设，如哨兵没有精神体  
> #不完全符合漫画动画走向  
> #白灰BE，蓝黑HE

【1】

克拉克·肯特在韦恩庄园的休息室里打了一个盹，直到被壁炉里突兀炸开的一点火花惊醒。

他像所有瞌睡惊醒的人类一样打了个激灵，慌慌张张地四处张望了一下，低头用腕表看了下时间。当他发现晚宴即将开始时，不由得倒吸一口凉气，匆匆奔向宴会大厅。

他也不知道自己什么时候睡着的。黄太阳下的氪星人或许是永动的，但他习惯了像人类一样入睡。而正义联盟刚和一群难缠的外星生物斗争了三天三夜，即使是超人，在被温暖的炉火与熟悉的环境包围时，也很难克制住自己的睡意。

韦恩大宅一直都有点冷冷清清的阴郁味道，就像一个由回忆和过去编织的牢笼。它的主人已经习惯了孤独，而那位忠实的管家也早已不再试图扭转他的想法。所有其他曾经踏足此处的人都只是过客。他们或许会在此地停驻甚至数次回访旧地，但他们最终都不属于这里。

超人也不例外。这与是否拥有超能力并无关系。

他果然还是迟到了——布鲁斯·韦恩是出了名的毫无时间观念，但今天这位大少爷转了性，颇具主人风范地早早等在了会场。哥谭王子慵懒地端着酒杯向每一位入场来宾举杯致意，也包括匆匆赶来的小记者。后者因为那个带着三分醉意的笑更加局促不安，差点撞翻堆叠的杯盏。

可小记者的外表下是不会疲倦的氪星之子，韦恩总裁的花花皮囊下，藏着的却是伤痕累累的普通人。克拉克知道，那双多情的蓝眼睛下面的青黑，不是又一个糜烂的夜晚，而是来自他们互相托付后背的三天三夜。如果连超人都会忍不住小憩片刻，那人类更需要好好休息。

但布鲁斯仍然带着他那标志性的笑容，站在属于哥谭王子的宴会中心，没有一丝半点力不从心的痕迹。或许蝙蝠侠才是真正的超人类——不需要休息，不会感到疲倦，永远有plan B，永远等待着下一次战斗。

而这显然是荒谬的。克拉克的理智告诉他布鲁斯仍然是一个有血有肉的人类。虽然他有着令所有人望尘莫及的意志力，但这不该成为他透支自己身体的理由。

“你应当去休息一下，韦恩先生。”在超人反应过来前，小记者已经不顾一切地挤上了二楼，“您需要休息，我可以帮您找个理由脱身。”

韦恩扬起了眉毛，转头看向这个冒失的、满身土气的小记者。他饶有兴致的目光从镜片后那双不属于人间的蓝眼睛，缱绻地流连到隐藏着希望标志的胸膛。在对方快要烧起来之前他终于让自己的视线转回了小记者的脸。

“哦，哦，肯特先生？”他眨了眨那双夺人心魄的眼睛，“你肯定是没做好功课，下次记得要专业点——今天晚上的宴会我将代表的是哥谭，这是我的城市，我得为她迎战一切。”

克拉克因为布鲁斯的眨眼晃了下神，而韦恩看起来太镇定、太理所应当。他突然意识到自很久以前，连一向热衷于自己的王子的哥谭日报，都不再称呼布鲁斯为“哥谭宝贝”了。他花了十几年时间变成了这座城市的国王，即使是公认昏庸的那种。但国王只要还坐在王位上，他就保有权威，同时兼具牺牲的责任。

克拉克发现自己确实没来得及认真做功课。但现在他只需探头往下面扫一眼，就能看出今天这场宴会是多么来者不善。仿佛所有魑魅魍魉都汇聚一堂，在踏上韦恩家的红毯前披好一张张人皮，再以名流权贵的样子惺惺作态。他们就是一群贪婪的吸血鬼、不知足的野兽，流着涎水伺机而动，等待着蜂拥而上敲骨吸髓的时机。而布鲁斯就这样坦然地站在他们中间，俯视着这群豺狼，以一种令人发疯的无畏和无谓。

“阿尔弗雷德在哪里？”克拉克觉得自己的声音比想象中还要干涩。他试图给自己找个同盟，找个同样真正关心布鲁斯的人来帮腔，“他怎么不在这儿？”

“噢，克拉克，你现在还不明白吗？”这次布鲁斯笑起来的时候更像蝙蝠侠了，没有了刻意的轻佻和暧昧，而是浅淡的讥讽和让人陡然清醒的冷静，“这不是他能帮上忙的事。”

这句话仿佛一盆当头扣下的冰水，硬是让无惧寒暑的氪星人也打了个冷战。那一瞬间哥谭国王眸色锐利如刀剑，钢蓝色的瞳孔折射出凛然的战意。纵然他下一秒已经满面笑意地迎上一位名媛，这一刻的灼然光彩依旧如烙铁般刻印在克拉克脑海中。

小记者仿佛失魂落魄般退后半步，悄然隐没进越发喧闹的会场；而布鲁斯·韦恩迈步向前，游走在这场鬼影憧憧的欢宴中。

哥谭的天空永远都是阴沉的，更被提是在她的夜晚，而这场夜宴就像是将整座城市的光辉都掠夺过来了。当超人将目光投向庄园外时，只有被层层含铅建材包裹起来的黑暗。他将那丝隐约的不安压下，心不在焉地在笔记本上胡乱涂画。韦恩总裁的开场致辞已经足够撑起一篇普通的头版，所以他完全可以将目光停驻在联盟顾问合身的三件套上。

他和这些豺狼交谈正如他每夜与恶魔博弈。可无论是觥筹交错的商业谈判，还是义警永无止歇的夜巡，这场以哥谭为永恒赌注的豪赌，筹码都只有他自己。

“Surprise！”尖利的大笑突兀刺穿了虚伪的空气。大厅的玻璃花窗陡然破碎，一群人世间恶念的集合体蜂拥而入。夸张的油彩与狰狞的藤蔓编织成最深的梦魇，刺耳的尖笑与疯狂的絮语持续着撕碎人的精神。克拉克顾不上思考这群阿卡姆的疯子为什么会集体越狱乃至集体行动，因为那黑洞洞的枪口已经抵上了布鲁斯·韦恩的太阳穴。

超人为此感到恐惧。

他害怕即使以自己的速度，也不足以在子弹打穿大脑前及时救援——就仿佛他曾经失手过一样。

但他却从布鲁斯的表情中看出一种奇怪的……过分镇定和漠不关心。他既没有像往常的伪装那样怒骂或求饶，也没有试图从小丑那里套话获取信息。他只是站在那里，仿佛最憎恶的枪械不曾近身，仿佛眼前不是自己对抗多年的宿敌。而更奇怪的是原本该尖叫四散的宾客也留在原地，静待这一场血腥剧目的发展，眼中逐渐浮现出饥渴的光芒。

“只要你死了，他们就不用死，或者反过来。”那个疯子咯咯笑着，拽着韦恩的头发与他对视，“但是选择权都在你！我要你来选！”

仿佛为了附和他，墨绿的荆棘包围了整个宴会厅，急冻人抬起手中的冷冻枪蓄势待发，红黑装束的女孩癫狂地大笑，兴高采烈地挥舞着球棒……克拉克的目光却一直停在布鲁斯身上，他几乎和小丑一样迫切地等着那个答案。

但布鲁斯还是那样漫不经心，完全没有同时身为人质和预备刽子手的觉悟。直到小丑开始有些不耐他才慢悠悠地开口：“那你开枪吧。”

小丑的表情和克拉克的呼吸同时停滞了一秒。紧接着前者开始歇斯底里地尖叫：“这不对！”

“这有什么不对的？”布鲁斯懒洋洋地说，“我是个商人，当然要利益最大化，既然你非要我选一个，我当然选活下来的人数多的。”

不，这不对。克拉克感觉自己应该不顾一切地冲上去，揍翻那个现在正狂怒地挥舞手枪的疯子，而不是放任布鲁斯进行这场危险的豪赌……他更加深层的恐惧是布鲁斯的回答是认真的——蝙蝠侠真的已经没有后备方案了，所以他只能利益最大化。

“不，这不对。”小丑像是突然理清了思路，他猛地把企鹅人拽了过来，“要是他也成天这么干，他的破餐厅早就破产了。你别想骗我，布鲁西，你比我想象的还不乖。”

“是这样不错。”那只企鹅嘎嘎地说，“利益最大化可不是别人的利益呀。”

克拉克仅剩的一点理智阻止了他为此鼓掌叫好——看看周围这群吸血鬼吧！他们没有一个人值得布鲁斯·韦恩乃至蝙蝠侠一根汗毛的牺牲。阿卡姆的疯子不过是明火执仗，而他们就是这座城市罪恶的另一种具象化，只不过更虚伪更有“秩序”。他们不会为布鲁斯的牺牲感到任何内疚和感激，他们只恨不得能当场瓜分这块空出的蛋糕。

特别是当布鲁斯说出自己的选择后，他们几乎纷纷伸长了脖子，等着把接下来的血腥场面当做之后的猎奇谈资。

超人本该出场了——既然蝙蝠侠再无后手他只能行此险招。甚至他或许……并不在乎救走布鲁斯是否会让反派立时对宾客大开杀戒。但当超人的力量在他体内涌动着即将喷薄而出的刹那，布鲁斯给了他一个清晰得令他绝望的眼神：这最大化的“利益”中也包括了克拉克的普通人身份。

黄太阳赋予的力量似乎也随着这个眼神变得无影无踪。他不知道为什么会这样，但事实就是他现在只能像个普通人一样，呆望着那把枪重新顶上布鲁斯的太阳穴，耳边回荡着小丑的念念叨叨：“算啦，既然说好了让你选，那还是遵守规则的好——再见啦布鲁西宝贝~”

一声枪响。

【2】

一个达克赛德的分身。

这个暴君窥伺着无数个平行宇宙，出于永无止境的欲望和贪婪。这不是正义联盟第一次也不会是最后一次和他对抗。所幸这次音爆通道开启的地方渺无人烟，因此不用分心忧虑战斗的余波影响。

黑色的蝙蝠在他们中间飞翔。

天启星没有哨兵和向导的分化，类魔们也不能感知人类的精神力。那只神出鬼没的蝙蝠自由地穿行在这些战争机器之间，为分散的超级英雄们提供指引和联络。作为联盟中唯一的向导，蝙蝠侠是无可争议的中枢和指挥者。火星猎人虽然同样能够进行心灵感应，但在战场上向导的感知优势无与伦比。

但超人“看”不见那只蝙蝠。

世人都认为超人是地球上最强大的哨兵，事实却并非如此。他的五感确实强大到不可思议，但那是黄太阳下氪星人的体质。他没有普通地球哨向的精神图景，也无法看见具象化的量子兽。要么是他恰好是个“普通人”，要么就是氪星根本没有哨向分化。

可惜这部分的资料损毁了，因此连孤独堡垒的AI都无法确定。

克拉克·肯特是个平凡的小记者，超人则在黄太阳的恩赐下胜过任何一个地球哨兵。但唯有在这种时刻，他才会为自己的异类身份感到苦恼：他永远只能用想象描摹那只蝙蝠的样子，也永远不会有机会一窥向导的精神图景。

联盟顾问早已习惯一心多用。当达克赛德的分身试图对这群老对手使用心灵力量时，他不慌不忙地稳定着联盟中每一个哨兵的精神。鹰女侠之前被另一个任务牵制住了，因此火星猎人将全部注意力集中在无法被向导帮助的超人身上。这本该是一项熟练的工作，但在将分身扔回音爆通道后，超人似乎出了点变故。

“我不能再和他进行心灵链接了。”火星猎人脸上浮现出一丝痛苦，甚至不由自主地倒退了一步，“他的精神刚刚就像……点燃了一样……我没经历过这种情况。但是我觉得有点像被向导从精神领域赶出来的时候。”

“难道蓝大个终于要分化了？”闪电侠激动地绕了好几圈，联盟内都知道超人之前并没有哨向属性，“所以氪星人的分化只是比我们要晚得多？”

蝙蝠侠不发一语，单膝跪在超人身边拍了拍他的脸，后者只是眼神空茫的望着他。蝙蝠已经落回顾问的肩膀，在主人的示意下飞落到超人身上。

对于超人自己来说，他似乎只是太想知道那只蝙蝠的模样了。或许如果他能看得更远，听得更多，就能像普通哨兵那样追踪到蝙蝠的踪迹？他说不清这种想法的来源，但他原本因为战斗而全开的五感确实再一次扩张了。幼年他曾因为这种能力而被惊扰得无法入眠，但他现在只觉得这个世界太安静、太冷清，无论如何搜寻也找不到那只小小的黑色蝙蝠。

“该死的！”蝙蝠侠忍不住骂了一声，“这个蠢货刚分化就要神游了！”

剩下的正联众人不由得面面相觑。而蝙蝠侠已经顾不上别的，开始全力疏导这个迷失在感知中的新生哨兵。他本以为超人这么多年已经习惯了控制五感，应对哨兵的神游症也该有点抵抗力，谁知道这家伙刚刚分化就给了自己这么大一个“惊喜”。

“我只是暂时稳定了他的情况。”晚些时候，他们站在瞭望塔白噪音室外的走廊上时，连续工作数小时的向导已经难掩疲惫，“我建议让超人尽快和一位向导结合。”

正义联盟剩下的人交换了一个眼神。最后仍然是闪电侠咳嗽了一声：“呃……所以我们现在应该给超人找几个向导来测适配度？”

“我们没多少可靠的人选给他挑三拣四。”蝙蝠侠冷静地说，“而且也没时间给我们筛选了——露易丝·莱恩，超人关系最亲密的女友，是个向导并且早就知道了他的双重身份。这是我推荐的人选。你们有其他提议吗？”

“事实上，布鲁斯，”在这方面最无所畏惧的戴安娜开口道，“我们都觉得你最合适。”

蝙蝠侠像是被这句话震惊到了。至少过了半分钟他才恢复了一贯的面无表情。

“我不会和哨兵结合。”他几乎有些僵硬地说，随后又稍稍放软了一些语气，“至少现在应该让莱恩小姐先尝试一下。我确定她对超人怀有爱慕之情，也值得信任；克拉克也对她很有好感。”

“但万一她的适配度不够呢？”戴安娜冷静地指出了这一点，这时候她和蝙蝠侠似乎和平日里的位置互换了——后者才应当是那个考虑得万无一失的人，“至少你应该去试试看。而且说真的，如果有人再这么不坦诚下去……”

她扬了扬手中的套索。于是蝙蝠侠为了这个真切的威胁闭嘴了——他无疑是联盟里最不想尝试真言套索的人。

时间紧迫，蝙蝠侠几乎是被他们一起推进了隔间。蝙蝠侠没心思再计较细枝末节，他作为向导的感知随着距离缩短而越发警觉。白噪音室里仿佛困着一只史前凶兽，强大，却因为无法适应环境而随时可能倒下。

连火星猎人都已经退出去了。现在只有他一个人面对这头凶残却脆弱的猛兽。

对于超人来说，这几个小时却像是几世纪。

有理论说哨兵神游时有可能窥见时空的裂隙，但能够证实这个理论的哨兵几乎不存在。即使他们确实曾经看见过时空的缝隙，但也永远迷失在了无垠的意识空间。

但超人似乎真的看到了不同时空的景象。当他因为下意识追寻那只蝙蝠而陷入神游后，有许多或模糊或扭曲或无法理解的景象在他眼前闪过。最开始他会紧张、激动甚至试图插手，后来他意识到自己无法施加影响，再后来他已经对这些场景无动于衷，不想去深究那些事究竟发生过还是尚未发生，抑或只是无尽宇宙中的某种可能。

他甚至快忘记自己为什么会来到这个地方。

他或许真的“站”在时空的缝隙里，周围只有凌乱的线条和灰蒙的雾气，或许下一刻他就会没入这条永不停歇的时空之河。

但那并没有发生——某种力量介入了，开始塑造这片虚无。超人原本已经分散到几乎无法收回的精神力因为一道超声波而骤然回归秩序，灰蒙的雾气骤然一清，化作漫天冰凉的细雪。自他落地之处一副白色的画卷铺开。当他望向远处时，晶莹的外墙在极昼的阳光下熠熠生辉。

这才是他在这个星球上最熟悉、最安全的地方——孤独堡垒。

这本该人烟绝迹的地方此刻却站着一个纯粹的人类。蝙蝠侠似乎还有些不明原因的怔愣，下意识投过来的目光茫然却清亮。他穿着凯夫拉战甲但没戴头盔，一个黑乎乎的团子缩在他肩上，一双小眼睛同样一眨不眨地盯着他。

“精神图景。”布鲁斯干巴巴地说，“你的。”

“我想也是。”克拉克仍然处于茫然之中。一瞬间被拉回自己世界的感觉让超级大脑都有些反应不及。过了好一会儿他才意识到在精神图景中看见另外一个人意味着什么——

“我们已经链接了！”他甚至无意识地飘起来了一点，被这个迟到的认知砸中后陷入一种晕乎乎的喜悦。即使他刚刚分化，但普及的哨向知识告诉他，唯有适配度超过90%的哨向才会仅需简单的尝试就能形成链接。他们本就该如此契合，如同手与手套，不会有比世界最佳拍档更好的配对了。

但当他快乐地飘到自己的向导面前时，却发现那双漂亮的蓝眼睛浸透了悲伤。这罕见的情感外露转瞬即逝，连超人都差点以为自己看走了眼。迅速恢复正常的联盟顾问转头回望那座剔透的城堡，身姿自始至终都毫无动摇。

“只是普通链接。”蝙蝠侠的声线一如往常低沉平静，让激动的超人也落回了冰面，“普通链接可以解除……我是说，事实上，如果你想的话，你还是可以和莱恩小姐结合……”

“不，布鲁斯，听我说。”克拉克急切地上前，双手搭在向导肩头，以最恳切的眼神与他对视，“我确信你才是我最契合的那个人，只有你才能最完整地理解我，连露易丝都做不到这种程度。我知道你会说适配度不代表一切。但我想说，我和你永远都是‘世界最佳拍档’，不会有比我们更完美的组合了。”

没有人能拒绝这双不属于人间的蓝眼睛，特别是当神子愿意为你低头、向你投注最热烈、最真切的爱意的时候。布鲁斯几乎感到灼痛，毕竟蝙蝠已经习惯了黑暗，过分炽烈的光辉几乎将他点燃。但他压制住了逃生的本能。

“这世上不会有人能拒绝超人的求爱，卡尔·艾尔。”他念出了那个来自异星的名字，抬手轻轻回握，“蝙蝠侠也不能。”

【3】

“不用说了，戴安娜。”卡尔·艾尔冷静地说道，“布鲁斯不会背叛我们。”

短发的女战士仍然不依不饶。

“仔细看看这次袭击的过程！”她扬起眉毛，带着尚未褪去的戾气，“他们对瞭望塔太了解了！如果不是你突然出现，荣恩和鹰女侠就不是受伤这么简单了！而且至今韦恩企业还在和那些家伙合作，你知道这些政客一直以来的态度。”

“你该对同伴多点信任，正如我不会去怀疑你们一样。”领主的神色依旧平静，他的某些情绪似乎和那套过于鲜艳的制服一起消失了，“你知道布鲁斯支持我杀死卢瑟的决定，而且他是我的向导，我很清楚他是站在哪一边的。另外，即使我们都不喜欢那些政客，但现在我们仍有必要和他们保持和平。之前一直都是布鲁斯在替我们做这些，现在他身体不好，我们也该分担一些。”

领主女侠似乎想对蝙蝠侠的健康状况发表点意见，但卡尔的眼神明确显出这个话题不容置疑。因此她换了个角度：“链接不能说明一切。所有人都知道适配度是可变的。而且向导最擅长的就是暗示。”

这次卡尔扬起了眉：“你是说我被布鲁斯下了暗示？”

“不是……”领主女侠一时有些焦躁，“我当然知道你是这个星球上最强的哨兵，就算是向导也迷惑不了你……但是他毕竟是蝙蝠侠——”

“——因为他是蝙蝠侠，所以如果他真的背叛了我们，就不是这么轻描淡写的袭击了。”领主超人下了断语，准备结束这次谈话，“去吧，我会和布鲁斯谈谈，但不是为了质问他。我们需要他的智慧来应对危机，他也一直都值得我们的信任和尊重。”

领主女侠带着不甘走了，白色的超人静静站了一会儿，下一刻便出现在了孤独堡垒的门口。他走进这座真实世界的建筑，回到自己的向导身边。离开前布鲁斯还在发烧，现在温度退了些，却还是让睡着的人面上浮着嫣红。那只小小的黑团子恹恹地缩在枕头边上，甚至懒得抬头看他。

“……卡尔？”还是被惊醒了的人嗓音有些沙哑，下一秒一杯温度适宜的水就被送到了嘴边。布鲁斯靠在领主身上喝完了一整杯水，然后又半合上了眼睛。日渐沉默的领袖仿佛忘记了之前对戴安娜说过的话，只是纵容向导靠着自己假寐。

毕竟布鲁斯透支精神力全是因为他。

卡尔对于卢瑟倒下的情形、当时自己的心情已经没什么印象了。但他始终记得自己一转头看见蝙蝠侠连门框都扶不住往下滑的样子。那一瞬间一种熟悉的恐惧攫住了他，就像当年看着小丑将枪口顶上布鲁斯太阳穴的刹那。即使布鲁斯最后靠自己无与伦比的精神力和向导能力死里逃生，他也无法忘怀听见那声枪响时的绝望。

他根本不关心卢瑟的死活，第一时间把昏迷的蝙蝠侠抱回了孤独堡垒。后来他才知道杀死闪电侠的凶手还活着，但和死也差不多了——他下意识从链接中抽取来的大量精神力直接摧毁了卢瑟的心智，后者从此只能在疗养院里当一个整天微笑的白痴。

某种角度上来说，这启发了他：不需要真的夺取生命，只需要让作恶者永不再有作恶的意图。当然，他不会再让布鲁斯浪费自己宝贵的精力，所以他选择了更加高效便捷的方式——热视线。

他确信不需要很久就能保证不会再有孩子在小巷里失去双亲。

布鲁斯或许会有犹豫和迟疑，但他们总能达成共识，因为他是他的向导，是他永远的最佳拍档。小小的争吵不可避免，但也被精神力透支延期了。一直以来蝙蝠侠都是在滥用自己的向导能力，现在仿佛是要把欠下的休息都连本带利地还回来。

“戴安娜说了什么？”然而蝙蝠侠不允许自己放松太久，即使疲倦得连站起来都做不到，也不忘询问事件后续，“她在通讯里的语气可不太好。”

“她只是因为那些政客生气，没有别的意思。”卡尔面不改色，一边轻轻揉按着向导的穴位，“联盟也一切都好，荣恩和沙耶娜都没事了。你只需要好好休息。”

“……我生病不代表我的智商也会下降，卡尔。”布鲁斯沉声道，但挥之不去的眩晕感令他无法像往日那样调动自己的身体，因此只能继续保持这个毫无压迫力的姿势，“这次袭击的效果太精确了，瞭望塔肯定有严重泄密。我总是那个怀疑一切的人，也完全赞同你们有理由怀疑我。”

卡尔的声线依旧平淡：“你是我的向导。”

“链接不能解决一切，就像适配度是可变的。”蝙蝠侠总是能比他更冷静甚至冷漠，“而向导最擅长的就是暗示，包括我现在说的这些，也有可能是为了摆脱嫌疑故意为之。”

“甚至我从来都没允许你进入我的精神图景。”

沉默降临了这个房间。

卡尔一直试图维持的完美表象被撕开。但他似乎完全无所谓，也没有恼羞成怒。甚至他给布鲁斯按摩穴位的动作都没停，神色是一种面具般不变的镇定。

“我不在乎，布鲁斯。”他最后在向导唇边轻轻落下了一个吻，“就算真的是你……那么我和你同罪。完成链接的哨兵和向导是一体的，只要你还站在我身边，我什么都可以不在乎。”

正如他所预料的那样，蝙蝠侠在恢复后重返瞭望塔，甚至更换了自己的制服颜色，站在领主超人身边。夜晚的哥谭已经变得像任何一个城市一样安宁，因此蝙蝠侠将目光投向更加危机四伏的深空。

卡尔或许有意无意地避免让他亲自处理一些镇压活动。戴安娜或许颇有微词，而蝙蝠侠本人选择视若无睹。大部分时间他只是待在瞭望塔或者蝙蝠洞，进行自己的研究和计算。后来他甚至不再参加例行会议，而卡尔表示自己完全能够承担与顾问沟通的责任。

直到那一天——领主蝙蝠侠将发现平行世界的消息同时传给了所有领主，而不是先通知卡尔来决定是否放出消息。这个不声不响的举动却让卡尔心中泛起一丝寒意，仿佛某种不祥的预感。但他无法在所有闻讯而来的领主面前用这个问题质问蝙蝠领主，只能强压着不安听着解说。

他的预感成真了——平行世界的、相比他们要稚嫩许多的正义联盟让他的向导背叛了他，整个行动堪称惨败。而现在他也不能再为蝙蝠侠作任何辩护，因为证据确凿到无可辩驳。脱困而出的领主们要求处置背叛者，他不得不花费大量的精力与他们周旋。

“他不会再有任何联盟的权限，孤独堡垒就是他的监狱。我会亲自执行他的监禁，不让他有任何机会和外界接触。”卡尔一个人面对着所有领主，语气几乎可以说是恳切，这在他换上新制服之后已经及其少见了。除了戴安娜明确反对外，其他领主的立场并不坚定。毕竟要强迫一个哨兵杀死与自己高度匹配且已经形成链接的向导，未免太过于残忍。更何况蝙蝠侠曾经与他们并肩作战过。

他的请求获得了大多数领主的赞同。然而戴安娜的智慧并不亚于他，纵然判决已定，她仍然在会议后截住了他。

“你真的还和蝙蝠侠有链接？”她残酷地发问，掺杂着愤怒和嘲讽，“你们的适配度真的还有50%以上吗？卡尔·艾尔，你敢在所有人面前证明吗？”

卡尔无法给出真实的答案，但戴安娜已经不可能拿真言套索来逼问他了，所以他只是沉默着绕开她。

【4】

布鲁斯·韦恩是这个星球上最强大的向导，而向导确实非常擅长暗示和欺骗哨兵的感官。因此在卡尔为他争取以监禁作为处罚时，就已经预料到了蝙蝠侠脱困的可能性。

但从另一个角度来说，即使他们之间的链接已经细若游丝，他也能循着链接找到自己的向导。

卡尔毫不意外感知指向的是蝙蝠洞。事实上他曾经对蝙蝠侠的精神图景有过猜测，这个地点也是最可能的模板。可惜由于向导的精神力优势，他从未有机会验证自己的想法。这里对于布鲁斯来说意义重大，也是他掌控最深、后手最多的地点。

但他没有意料到的是有人比他早到一步——入口附近显然发生过激烈的战斗，而一路走来尽数被触发过的安全装置更令他心情沉重。倘若不是链接另一端的存在依旧稳定，他或许会采取更加暴力的方式冲进去。现在他尚有耐心绕开那些破碎的防线，一步一步走进旧日哥谭最后的阴影。

最终他在那张熟悉的操作台前看到了那个熟悉的身影。蝙蝠侠背对着他站着，显示屏上是安静到死寂的哥谭监控。卡尔注意到蝙蝠洞内部同样如同飓风过境，从战斗痕迹中他分析出一个非常糟糕的结论。

“戴安娜在哪？”他沉声问道，同时环视周围。然而蝙蝠洞的很多地方都有铅层内衬，所以他更关心蝙蝠侠的回答。

蝙蝠侠终于转过身面对他。他换回了原先的制服——含铅的那款，露在外面的那部分脸上毫无血色。从他的站姿来看应该没有过重的伤势，显然是戴安娜没能从地球最强向导手上讨到好。

“她还活着，只是需要冷静一下。”蝙蝠侠淡淡地说，调出了一个窗口。屏幕上的领主女侠似乎陷入了昏迷，被一条闪闪发光的绳索绑在椅子上，垂着头。

“真言套索——你！”卡尔的理智似乎瞬间崩断，下一瞬蝙蝠侠已经被他摁在了操作台上。他惊怒交加地瞪着向导，眼瞳中几近浮现红光。领主女侠已经失去了自己的真言套索，那么这条套索的来历显而易见。压抑已久的、被从立场和感情上双重背叛的怒火彻底爆发，那条被他死死恪守的底线岌岌可危。

“我死了……她也会死！”濒临窒息的向导嘶声道。卡尔的理智因为这份威胁稍稍回复。他恍然惊觉般松开手指，看着布鲁斯滑坐到地上剧烈咳嗽。一种极端的恐慌攫住了他——他差一点就能扭断人类脆弱的咽喉。

为什么即使到这个时候，你还在对叛徒手下留情？他的脑海中有一个冰冷的声音质问。是他先辜负了你的信任、践踏了你的真心、背叛了你们的理想！一次又一次的事实早已证明了蝙蝠侠的冥顽不化，这种典型的叛逆分子就该被拿出来以儆效尤！

但领主依旧为失去蝙蝠侠的可能而极度恐慌，不仅仅是为了自己的向导——即使他们的链接就此断裂，卡尔也绝对不想看着布鲁斯死去。他没法接受这个……那种悔恨和痛苦足以让神明也陷入疯狂。

蝙蝠侠重新站起来的时候面色越发惨淡。心绪纷乱的领主避开了他的注视，转而戒备起可能埋伏着的主世界神奇女侠。而含铅装备也让他失去了最后的机会——他未能得见那双钢蓝色眸子中解脱般的决意。

“卡尔·艾尔。”蝙蝠侠的声线与平日毫无差别，连领主也找不出半点破绽，“辩论留待以后——现在我要你做出选择：领主统治，还是同伴的性命？”

领主猛地转过头：“你怎么敢这样做？！”

蝙蝠侠对他痛心疾首的谴责目光无动于衷：“我承认我受到了上次瞭望塔受袭的启发——如果你坚持要继续领主统治，我会让瞭望塔的防御体系全部反水——那毕竟是我的塔。”

他说最后一句时竟带了一点轻快的调笑意味，这让领主超人越发怒火中烧，险些再次动手。只是这次世界第一向导的能力无情地压制住了他，借着他们最后一丝薄弱的链接。这只会让他几乎有种被嘲笑的感觉：“你真的不在乎……你不在乎你的哨兵，也不在乎你的同伴……你只在乎那些愚蠢蒙昧的人类！”

“因为我是人类。”蝙蝠侠平淡地说，而领主露出了被深深刺痛的神情，“我就是这些愚蠢蒙昧的人类的一员。”

卡尔甚至不由自主地后退了一步，在蝙蝠侠如此冷酷地说出这个事实后……他是氪星的最后遗孤，跋涉千万光年后仍然孤身一人。他曾经以为那道链接化解了他和这个星球的最后隔阂，然而现在他的向导又在他们之间划下一道深渊——他仍然是个无家可归的异类。

而蝙蝠侠无情地下发了最后通牒：“你知道我能下定决心。”

领主了解这一点，因此他沉重地落回地面，任由蝙蝠侠为自己戴上压制能力的手铐。在蝙蝠侠面前兵行险着是毫无用处的，因为对方早已做好了任何意外的后备计划。他被蝙蝠侠亲自押送到红太阳囚室，身后传来闸门关闭的沉重声响。然而随后重物落地的沉闷声响让他猛地转身，却见布鲁斯·韦恩半跪在地，殷红的血滴自指缝间滑落，飞溅出凄艳的花。

“布鲁斯？！”他的声音变调到陌生，身体已经扑上去扶住颓然倒下的黑暗骑士。他哆嗦着解开头盔的暗扣，看到血液正从布鲁斯的各个窍穴涌出，“你需要治疗！我带你去堡垒——告诉我通行口令！别丢下我……”

还戴着战术手套的手轻轻覆在他眼前：“别看了，克拉克。”

“只是个噩梦而已，马上就会醒了。”

游丝般的链接终于彻底断绝。

【5】

来自异星的庞大生物战舰被一道红光撕开，在炮火连天的战场上并不引人注意。但下一秒，原本分散作战的异星怪物们纷纷发出刺耳的尖啸，不顾伤亡地回转扑向母舰，使得原本苦苦支撑的人类军队有了喘息之机。局势的明显变化也让超英们将注意力转移向母舰，警惕地关注着异星怪物的动向。

不多时，又一道红光自包围圈中心直射而出，将怪虫的阵型彻底撕裂。不需要言语指挥，正义联盟已经在那只蝙蝠的引导下全力出击，在协助领主超人解决异星入侵者的同时，隐隐间再次将他包围。

卡尔·艾尔眼中没有那些蓄势待发的超级英雄，他眼中的血红光芒终于捕捉到了蜂巢深处的女王——这是一个同样有着哨向分化的外星种族，只是仅有每代女王为向导，通过精神链接的铁腕控制着所有的工蜂。她原本贪婪地想要将氪星哨兵收入囊中，却被一个死去多年的向导重伤了大半精神触须。

她不明白为什么会这样，但也来不及再思考了——领主超人的热视线将她脆弱的肉身烧成了飞灰。而在向导死去的同时，链接另一端的工蜂们同样发出凄厉的嚎叫。大部分怪虫直接坠地死去，剩下那些勉力支撑了一会儿，就被正义联盟清了场。

反侵略战斗结束了，但没有人放松警惕。卡尔孤悬在天空之上，略微垂下眼帘也掩盖不住眼底的红光。他周围是正义联盟的超英们，包括战力完好、甚至拥有精神链接的超人与蝙蝠侠；双份的神奇女侠；配合默契不输链接哨向的绿灯侠和闪电侠；以及同样拥有心灵链接能力的火星猎人。即使这个正义联盟并未全员到齐，他也绝对身处劣势。

但他似乎有些心不在焉，至少注意力绝不在这些超英身上。他只是定定地注视着自己的双手，指间仿佛还有那种血液的黏腻触感。

可那只是个幻觉，是一个噩梦，一个这么多年来神游中永远抓不住的灰影。现在那个灰影终于彻底消逝了，他再也不会受那条断裂的链接所苦，他终于又是自由的了。  
只是他再也见不到那只小小的、黑色的蝙蝠了。

或许他在那时候就该知道，当卡尔象征性地闪避正义联盟的攻击时，他回忆着，当布鲁斯·韦恩换上不含铅的灰色制服时，那只静静栖息在他肩头的小东西仍然是污点一样的黑。它是领主纯白统治中最后的瑕疵，附骨之疽般纠缠了他这么多年，让他一次又一次坠入向导曾经为他编织的虚假梦境。甚至因此他证明了那个理论：哨兵在神游中确实会窥见时空裂隙的浮光掠影。

他没能避开超人的下一次攻击——对方的向导精准地为他设计了狙击点。于是他也没能躲开接踵而至的真言套索，在晕眩中被从天空生生拉了下来，又被加大剂量的氪石麻醉剂放倒。他的表现简直放水严重，以至于在他被关入红太阳囚室后，活泼的闪电侠依旧在念念叨叨：“认真的？为什么这个超人看起来也没那么可怕？之前公主描述的那些还让我担心了好久……”

“闪电侠，去配合绿灯侠稳定局势。”嘶哑的声音在他身后响起。年轻的极速者撇撇嘴，飞快地溜去找Hal了。而黑色的蝙蝠向神奇女侠点头致歉，后者疲倦而释然地一笑：“没关系，我也很奇怪卡尔的表现。”

和她的同位体Diana相比，她的外貌依旧年轻明艳，眼神中却是无法掩饰的沧桑。所有人都注意到了这一点，但出于敬重并不提及。

“大概是因为我的世界没有哨向分化，所以我一直不太能把握……一些细节。”她长长地出了口气，目光扫视过眼前熟悉又陌生的超英们，“这也是为什么我这次向你们，而不是我的那个世界求助，不止是因为时间流速差异——这么多年我唯一能确定的卡尔的弱点就是那条精神链接，但我不知道该如何使用它，因为我连哨兵都不是。”

“他的链接早就断了。”Bruce冷静地陈述道，不顾Clark的暗示，“但现在看来他的精神图景还在持续受到影响？以Clark的精神力水平为参照，他不该在母舰中被困那么久。”

“是的。”神奇女侠给出了肯定的答复，“他经常受到神游症困扰，我因此有机会修复原来的时空装置。而且他会避免亲身靠近蝙蝠洞，即使补充了很多军队守卫，但对我来说不是问题。”

“领主们没有再找向导和他结合吗？”Diana微微挑眉，“这可不是一般的弱点。”

“我们停战的基础是由我伪装向导，与他‘链接’。”神奇女侠向自己的同位体点头，“我那时以为他确实不需要向导，才会同意这样的协议，后来却发现他的神游症非常严重。但据我所知，他们后来找来的向导匹配度都非常低，甚至不能帮他完成一次精神疏导。”

“……我不认为另一个‘我’会留下这样的隐患。”Bruce在沉默许久后开口，没关变声器的声音依旧嘶哑，“他们结合时，蝙蝠侠会考虑自己意外身故的情况，不会做这种手脚；等他有动机的时候，领主想必不会给他留这种机会。”

如果排除领主蝙蝠侠主动所为，他们就没有更好的解释了，甚至可能连卡尔自己也不明白个中缘由。唯有Clark在Bruce提及“意外身故”时明显情绪不佳，后来也显得神色恹恹。Bruce察觉到他的情绪，以防触景生情，便没让他陪同自己探查这个世界的蝙蝠洞，打发他和神奇女侠一起出去压制领主的残留势力。

“我不明白。”当他们有机会喘口气时，神奇女侠突然开口，“我不明白哨兵和向导之间的联系……但假如那种关系比丘比特之箭还要牢固，世人看重精神链接甚于婚约……为什么他能放任自己的向导被另一个哨兵杀死？”

Clark被她眼中骤然决堤的悲伤穿透了，半神的心碎眼神刺得他几乎是狼狈地转开目光，即使犯错的人并不是他。他之前已经了解过，眼前的女人原本并不属于这个世界，却为了自己的爱人孤军奋战至今。她的灵魂至今在为领主蝙蝠侠的死哭泣，以至于在此刻向帮凶的同位体发出质问。

“适配度是会发生变化的。”他艰难地组织着回答，还要努力掩饰莫名的心虚，“适配度太低的话……哨向之间的联系就会几近于无，哪怕他们曾经建立过链接。”

他说的是广为流传的哨向概念，而神奇女侠也并非真的需要一个答案，所以她很快收拾好了自己的情绪，只是更加沉默了些。直到他们返回临时基地，转身分别时她才又叫住了他：“Clark.”

“希望你和你的蝙蝠侠永远不要走到这一步。”

Clark目送她美丽而孤独的身影消失在走廊尽头，终于下定了决心，转身向关押领主超人的方向走去。

【6】

卡尔·艾尔很久很久没有享受过如此平静、单纯的睡眠了。

失去向导的哨兵往往会因链接断裂精神崩溃，但他是个氪星人，且在与背叛向导漫长的对峙中习惯了链接近乎消亡的状态。很早以前向导就很难对他下暗示了，再加上氪星科技的辅助，放任领主女侠进入蝙蝠洞的决定似乎也不难做。

但他没想到那个不是哨兵的神奇女侠亲手勒死了自己的同位体，为那个背叛了自己的向导。

他惋惜地带走了同伴的尸体，将叛徒留在身后。

他们最终因为亚特兰蒂斯的威胁停战。停战契机本该是一场虚假的婚礼，最后却成了一份伪造的适配度鉴定。此时神游症如幽灵般地缠上了他，而伪装向导的神奇女侠全然不知，真是讽刺。

他在不堪其扰的情况下筛选了几个可信的向导人选，但尝试结果堪称灾难——适配度过低的向导自不必说，唯一一个摸到了他精神图景的向导清醒后居然转换了立场：

“你居然放任自己的向导去死！”那个女人在被带出去前歇斯底里地又哭又笑，“你这个变态——怪物——恶魔——”

她的声音很快消失了，而领主静静的坐在原处，置若罔闻。

但这个声音很快扎根在了他的梦境中，甚至让他更容易陷入神游——失去感知总比徘徊不去的刺耳尖叫要好。而那个灰影总是站在一旁，肩上是那个刺目的污点，他们一起旁观他的挣扎与迷失，却如同锚点般稳定不变。

于是卡尔·艾尔终于承认，这个灰影并非背叛向导的又一次险恶计策，实则是那个人给自己留下的最后一点温柔。特别是当蜂后试图撺掇着他彻底抹去已故向导的印迹时，他终于明白了布鲁斯·韦恩给卡尔·艾尔留下了怎样的保护。而蜂后化身为哥谭罪犯失败后，便反复诱骗他自己杀死蝙蝠侠，这时候又是刻在他心底的刺耳质问拉住了他——

你要再一次放任自己的向导去死吗？或者更进一步，亲手杀了他？

那是他自己的声音——那个发疯的女向导听到的也是卡尔·艾尔的声音。他自我唾弃自己抛弃向导的行为，精神图景里回荡着对自己的讨伐辱骂，反过来影响了女向导的精神，将一个坚定的超人拥护者瞬间洗脑成了叛逆——更加讽刺，或许现在全世界最厌恶领主超人的正是卡尔·艾尔自己。

所以他抬头望向Clark时异常冷静，漠然得如同一块石头。随他去吧，卡尔·艾尔最后一点情绪也被那个再次断裂的链接带走了。现在他的大脑里一片死寂，就像多年前还未觉醒时一样。

然而那个鲜亮的、三原色的超人看着他，眼神近乎悲悯，这使他轻微烦躁起来。

“有何贵干，Clark·Kent。”他甚至懒得用问句，“我想还没到审判我的时候。”

Clark依旧用那种令他不舒服的眼神看着他，在他的下一句嘲讽出口之前，童子军开口了：“我不确定这件事对你来说还有没有意义。”

卡尔微微眯起眼睛，注意到现在囚室附近的监控正在逐个关闭——童子军的蝙蝠将空间留给了他们，想必是这个超人通过精神链接打了招呼。他终于升起了一点兴趣，对于某件不能让蝙蝠侠知道的事情：“一般人说这种话都是为了说出后面的话。”

他已经做好了准备，但还是被Clark接下来的话一时乱了方寸：“氪星没有哨向分化。”

这句简单的话却能引申出很多问题，但Clark并未给他留下震惊或思考的空余，而是一口气说了下去：“我的堡垒AI没有丢失这部分内容——氪星后期已经没有哨向分化了。他们做出这种选择是因为氪星的哨向配对总是‘从一而终’，哨兵共享与他匹配度百分之百的向导的图景，无论将来是因为向导死亡还是匹配度下降导致链接断裂，他们都会直接变成普通人……可是能够达到百分的匹配太少了，向导倒是无所谓，没有链接的氪星哨兵一直都是不安定因素，最后他们直接‘删除’了哨向分化。”

但他和卡尔是氪星最后之子，他们承载了整个星球的希望，包括曾经被束之高阁的哨向体质。即使在黄太阳的照耀下，他们不需要哨兵体质就成为了超越所有哨兵的存在。

“Bruce是一个奇迹。”Clark微微扯动了一下嘴角，“曾经的氪星哨兵就算有氪星科技辅助，也未必能在有生之年遇到能和自己匹配的向导。但是千万光年之外的地球给了我一个奇迹……如果不是他，我们这一生都不会觉醒哨兵体质，也不会有精神图景。”

电光火石间卡尔想明白了一切，他霍然站起：“蝙蝠侠的精神图景是韦恩庄园？！”

Clark点了点头：“没错。当我们真正建立链接后，孤堡的图景就消失了，那只是他下意识为了安抚我构建的临时场景。而蝙蝠侠总是担心他会走在我们之前，所以我猜他采用了永远付出一部分精神力的代价，帮你固化了孤独堡垒的图景……不过或许这些已经不重要了，你现在确实是个‘普通人’了。”

卡尔·艾尔一拳砸在了囚室墙上，仅剩的骄傲和自尊让他没有在同位体面前过度失态，最后从牙缝里挤出了一句话：“为什么这些不能让蝙蝠侠知道？”

Clark静静地看了他一会儿，看着这个精神上一败涂地的自己的同位体。

“因为我不能让我的向导放弃我，哪怕是因为死亡。”地球上现存最强大的哨兵说，“我不能让他知道我能通过他的死再次‘自由’，这样他就会毫无顾忌地朝着毁灭继续狂奔……我要用你作为例子让他认为我会被神游症毁掉，再没有向导能够挽救一个发狂的氪星哨兵……我要让他允许我与我的向导一同赴死。”

“而我告诉你这件事，”他平静、镇定地看着眼底隐现红光的同位体，“是为了让你明白，你将来漫长的时间里再不会有这样一个奇迹了，你会知道你永远缺失了一部分因为你曾经完整过，这段完整的生命从始至终都是布鲁斯·韦恩慨然赠予你的，而你已经彻底毁了它，包括最后一点纪念品。”

他说完这段话之后再无留恋，转身离开了红太阳监牢，监控在他身后逐步恢复，而他的脚步和表情也逐渐轻快起来。最后他是飘进蝙蝠洞的，本来在一旁协助的火星猎人甚至没有多看一眼，迅速穿墙走掉了。

“去对领主放了狠话？”他的Bruce坐在蝙蝠电脑前，手下敲击键盘的动作不停，状似不经意地问道。Clark为这点小小的别扭微笑起来。

“我就不信他不嫉妒我们。”他伸手将自己的向导抱入怀中，感受着精神力交融的美妙和平静，“总不能让他安安稳稳地待在那里，而我们还在为他费尽心力地善后。”

“唔。”Bruce不置可否地应了一声，但Clark知道他的精神触须就像被挠了下巴的猫一样懒洋洋地舒展开了，“但从我了解到的情报来看，这个世界的我们都不是会把感情置于理智之上的人，而他们的立场分歧已经足够毁掉任何浪漫关系了。”

“这可不仅仅是感情问题。”Clark埋在向导颈侧闷闷地说。链接对于氪星哨兵来说几乎胜过一切原则，毕竟它建立的前提是一个与你如此契合的灵魂，甚至可以说你和你的向导共享一个被补全的、完整的灵魂。这是地球哨向难以理解的紧密联系，所以他也不打算告诉Bruce。

“好吧。”Bruce咕哝了一声，随即正色道，“我查看了领主蝙蝠的备份资料，基本可以确定永久固化图景的方式不能使失去向导的哨兵避免神游，那这种方案可以划掉了。”

Clark不甚关心地应了一声，他也绝不会告诉Bruce正是因为固化图景才让领主超人不断陷入神游。

“不过我发现领主蝙蝠侠做过另外一个计划。”Bruce沉吟着，“一个用中文‘梦貘’命名的计划，我不知道他的目的是什么，但看起来作用是定向删除记忆。奇怪之处在于这种技术并不少见，为什么他要自行开发一个？”

Clark这下警觉起来，但语气还是一如既往：“或许他那时候不能联系到可靠的人手？他毕竟也是蝙蝠侠，肯定也喜欢做一堆未必能用上的备用计划。”

Bruce哼了一声，将他从背上甩开。Clark顺着他的力道飞开，盘腿在半空中坐着，饱含爱慕与缱绻的目光一直落在自己的向导身上。

他知道那个中文词语指代的生物传说，也迅速反应过来领主蝙蝠恐怕已经发现了端倪——布鲁斯已经知道自己固化的精神力会起反作用了，并开始研究如何纠正它。只是战争开始后这个错误反而成了蝙蝠侠之死的备用计划，果然给领主超人造成了不小的麻烦。

但他不会告诉Bruce，也不会告诉那个超人关于“梦貘”的事。这样Bruce终有一天会答应自己的请求，而那个白色的领主永远不会知道，布鲁斯·韦恩曾经想让他忘记自己，全然出于珍重的爱意。

他们一个会与爱人共享最甜美无梦的长眠，另一个则要在近乎永恒的生命里悔恨不已——感谢超级大脑，领主一定会把所有痛苦的细节记得清清楚楚。

【7】

卡尔·艾尔现在痛恨那些无梦、平静的睡眠。

但就算他会做梦，也不可能再进入那个专属于哨兵和向导的领域了。只有超级大脑帮助他反复回想那些细节，而一一对应出的真相只会令他更受折磨。

蜂后的第一次攻击已经将布鲁斯留下的力量逼到了山穷水尽的地步，于是伪装的孤独堡垒分崩离析，仅剩在韦恩大宅孤身迎战的哥谭国王——所以当然没有阿尔弗雷德，因为这座大宅仅存在于两个人的脑子里。

然后重放的觉醒过程，Clark没有如现实中那样再去找露易丝链接——那本来就没能成功，现在他已经知晓缘由了。现实中由于他和露易丝始终不能稳定链接，领主们最后投票决定由蝙蝠领主与他重新链接。他顺理成章地与露易丝分手、与布鲁斯结合，只是布鲁斯从来没有让他进入过自己的图景。

不对，他们明明共享一个图景。所以布鲁斯只是从来没有允许他踏足真实的部分。

固化图景就是在那时候完成的，为了保证在失去向导之后他的战力。这让刚刚从卢瑟事件中恢复的布鲁斯再次病倒，“顺理成章”地退出了领主会议。

梦境中他的潜意识不断与蜂后的恶意对抗，尽全力保护着逐渐虚弱的布鲁斯。但为了让他彻底摆脱蜂后的控制，布鲁斯——他脑海中的布鲁斯，那个安静的灰影，用自己彻底消失作为代价唤醒了他。而他也明白了一件困惑已久的事，为什么身为世界最强向导的布鲁斯会被潜入的戴安娜杀死——不仅是因为她伪装成了同位体的样子，更因为布鲁斯的一部分精神力被永远地送给了卡尔·艾尔，以全他作为世界最强哨兵的威权。

所以他不止是放任了自己的向导去死——他更是手上沾了血的从犯。

Clark·Kent的话不错，曾经完整者才会更为残缺痛苦。卡尔慢慢地靠着红太阳囚室的墙壁坐了下来，捂着脸一会儿后居然开始发笑。蝙蝠侠永远有后备计划，甚至在被揭穿所有安排后都可以将一个氪星人近乎永恒的生命彻底套牢。而这次他只能引颈受缚，因他沉湎多年神魂颠倒的梦境只由布鲁斯·韦恩一手造就。

从始至终。

————END————

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 白灰世界设定基本同漫画，仅仅添加哨向设定，所以还活着的戴安娜是主世界的神奇女侠，没有哨向分化，对领主蝙蝠侠有感情  
> 2\. 来救场的是一个有哨向分化的正义联盟，其中绿红是Hal和Barry，不是白灰世界的John和Wally  
> 3\. 梦貘：东方古代传说中一种会以噩梦为食的生物


End file.
